Black Keys
by ExtravagantElegance
Summary: “Life is like a piano.” Derrick closed his eyes as he recited Kristen's favorite quote. "The white keys are the happiest times and the black keys are the worst. But it is both keys played together that shows the magic." Songfic. Happy Birthday, Nicole!


**Today is a very special day. If something special didn't happen today, I wouldn't have my best friend Nicole right now. She's one hilarious, beautiful, strong girl and I admire her for that. She's fifteen today which makes me oh so jealous because I'm not fifteen yet. Grr-er. So, Nic. I love you! And this is for you! Happy birthday and remember one thing... **

**YOU MAH HO!**

**(this is one cracky pairing, I'm warning you.)  
**

* * *

"I shouldn't even be alive right now." He mumbled. His eyes scanned around his cozy hospital room. He attempted to spice up the dreary place with posters of his favorite bands and bikini clad girls. His mom always rolled her eyes when she noticed them. However, staring at gorgeous, plastic women were not his favorite activity nor were his posters his favorite possession. The beautiful mahogany piano that was in the corner of the room was his favorite. Before he got sick, his friends used to always tease them about how gay it was to play the piano. He didn't care. It had to be the best thing in the world; the only thing keeping him alive.

Except for _her._

Her pink lips parted in shock at his words. Her navy blue eyes darkened as if she was about to cry. She couldn't bear thinking about how miserable she would be if her angel, her _best friend_ left her. Maybe that's why she spent every waking moment with him. She was afraid to leave him alone for even one second. She stared at him fiercely. His back was turned from her so she could see nothing but his bald head and the number on his Tomahawks jersey. _Number one._

"Derrick..." She hesitated with her words. "How could you...say that?"

"Kris, it's obvious I'm not getting better." Derrick Harrington turned to face her. "Chemo isn't working."

"It is." Kristen Gregory squeaked. "Please, don't say that."

"Aw, come on." Derrick smirked. How could he still be able to do that without breaking? "Imma go out in style."

"This isn't a joke." She snapped at him. "You need to start taking this seriously."

"I'm dying, Kay." His smirk slipped off his face. Kristen could tell by his eyes that he was afraid. "Can't I have the last laugh?"

Kristen stared into his eyes. He had obviously chose his road, one that was completely different than the one she chose for him. She didn't give a fuck if she was being selfish. Kristen Gregory made a promise to herself three years ago; when she was losing her grip on him, _leave._

"If you're not going to fight," Kristen's eyes flashed but her voice came out quietly. "I will _not_ watch this."

"Aw, Kris. Come o-"

She stood from the couch and grabbed her things quickly. She wouldn't watch him die. She wouldn't be able to handle the pain. If Derrick wasn't going to try to keep himself alive, why would she want to watch him to the end?

"Goodbye, Derrick." She whispered. With one final glance at the broken, bald boy on the bed, she turned and escaped.

_She walks away, colors fade to gray_

_Every precious moment's now a waste_

"Damnit!" Kristen screamed as she slammed her hand down on the steering wheel. Was she being too selfish? Should she go back? This had to be the worst kind of torture; choose between her sanity and happiness or the boy she had loved for years. She thought about his dirty blonde hair. She used to love running her fingers through it, sniffing it, and tugging on it. She always adored his playful brown eyes; how chocolate used to be her favorite because of his eyes or the time he stared at her for ten minutes straight and Kristen never felt so vulnerable. If she walked out now, all of that would be for nothing. But if she turned back, Kristen wasn't sure if she could handle it.

_She hits the gas, hoping it would pass_

_The red light starts to flash, it's time to wait_

"Damnit." Derrick mumbled into his pillow. Call him cocky but he never thought Kristen would walk out on her. _Ever._ And call him a pussy but he never thought he would feel this way if she did. Derrick knew he was dying. There was no denying it. But there was always two things that kept him alive; playing the piano and her. Now that she was gone, he didn't know how long he'll last.

Derrick wasn't supposed to be out of bed but he wanted to play. Hell, he _needed_ to play. Derrick had to escape from his own thoughts and he honestly didn't care if the nurses wanted otherwise. He lifted himself off the bed, clutching on to the nightstand to make sure he didn't fall. Slowly, Derrick made his way over to the piano. Plopping down, he pressed his fingers on the keys.

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew_

Even when he was little, Derrick always felt bad for the black keys. It seemed like the white ones got all the attention. Derrick always felt he was a black key; overshadowed by his older brother and sister, the ultimate white keys. He always thought that Kristen was a bit of a white key herself. Derrick never thought she fitted in with that stupid clique that roamed around. She was unique but always forgotten in the crowd. It was a pity though. If people saw how amazing a person she was, Derrick was sure that Kristen would be ten times more noticed than the likes of _Massie Block_ or _Alicia Rivera_.

_--_

"_I have cancer." Derrick Harrington whispered to his best friend._

_The two eighth graders laid in the grass in the middle of the park. The sun was setting and hardly anyone was here. It was their favorite hangout spot._

"_I know." Kristen whispered back. She looked down at the ground. "I heard your mom and dad talking when I came over today."_

"_I don't know what do, Kris." He stared up at the sky. "I'm going to die."_

"_No, you're not!" Tears collected in her eyes at the thought. She leaned over and hugged Derrick. "You're going to be fine, Derrick. I know you are. You can't die, you just can't."_

_Derrick's lean, muscular arms wrapped around her. A frown crossed his face and his eyes darkened._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I have a question, K."_

"_Ask away." Kristen pressed her face to his chest._

"_If I lose my hair, will you still like me?" Derrick looked at her seriously._

_Kristen giggled. It was so _Derrick_ to think about his hair. But Kristen could also tell there was more to his question. It was as if he was saying: _When I'm close to death, will you still be there? Will you like me through all your pain?_ "Of course. I will not only like you. I will love you."_

"_That's good to know." Derrick smiled. He laid back down to stare at the sky. There was a long, sad silence in which the two just watched the sun set._

"_Hey, Kris?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you too."_

_--_

_And the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull  
And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no  
Yeah, and the walls are closing_

If only Kristen knew that at the exact moment, Derrick was thinking about her too. Maybe she would have time to hop back in her car and see him again. Maybe if Derrick had more faith in himself, Kristen would have never left. She was selfish and he was hopeless and together, that did not make a great combination. Like the girls Kristen tried to fit in with even though she was blind to see that Derrick was the only one she would ever need. Like the keys Derrick were fiercely playing; as if his last ounce of life depended on it.

_Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let them inside_

Derrick hadn't seen Kristen in almost a week. He had tried calling and everything else in his power to contact her but Kristen never responded. So Derrick played; day, night, and any hour in between. He played until his head started hurting and his fingers started cramping. He couldn't stop. Because every moment he wasn't playing, he was thinking of Kristen and thinking of her caused him a worse pain than this illness did.

"Mr. Harrington, you should be in bed." The nurse appeared at the door. She walked over and helped Derrick to bed. With a smile, she checked to see if everything was fine before leaving. When the lights shut off, Derrick felt that same pain again. He didn't even know who was causing it anymore; God or Kristen. He just wanted it to stop. If forgetting her existence was going to make Kristen happy, he would do any and everything in his power to do that. His chocolate brown eyes looked over at his nightstand. There was a letter for Kristen waiting there. Derrick didn't know how long he had left so he wanted to be prepared when the time would come.

"Life is like a piano." Derrick closed his eyes as he recited Kristen's favorite quote. "The white keys are the happiest times and the black keys are the worst. But it is both keys played together that shows the magic." Derrick dozed off and dreamed of nothing but black keys until everything went dark.

_'Cause the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull, oh  
And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew_

_riiiing, riiiiin-_

"Hello?" Kristen mumbled into the phone. She glanced at her clock sleepily. It was 4:37 in the morning. She yawned.

"Kristen, this is Mrs. Harrington."

Sobs from the other end were heard. Kristen's eyes popped open and she was already sliding shoes on. "Please, Mrs. Har-"

"I think it's best if you come over. He left something for you."

_Don't let 'em get  
(Don't let 'em get)  
Inside of your head, no  
Don't let 'em get  
Inside of your head_

_Don't let 'em get  
(Don't let 'em get)  
Inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get, no  
Inside of your head_

Kristen was already numb before she walked through the hospital door. She noticed that she was the only non-family member in the hospital room and somehow, it made her uncomfortable. Kristen didn't feel like she belonged. Her mother wanted to go with her but Kristen didn't want her mom to see her breakdown.

She looked at his hospital bed.

It was empty and for some reason, that made Kristen feel sick. His posters were gone and the piano no longer resided in the room. It was like Derrick Harrington never existed.

"Oh, Kristen." Her godmother/his mother hugged Kristen, her whole frame shaking with tears. Kristen was statue in her arms; only able to stare. For a sick moment, she prayed that Derrick would pop out from under the bed and shout, "GOTCHA!"

Of course, that didn't happen.

Kristen always expected to cry when Derrick would finally leave this world. She thought she would scream or lose her temper. But this feeling was so much worse. She felt nothing. It was like Derrick took her heart and soul with him. She was sure she was slowly losing her mind.

"This is for you." Mr. Harrington handed Kristen a letter. His own face was etched with unbearable grief. Kristen really wanted to cry with everyone else. She glanced at the letter and noticed Derrick's messy handwriting immediately. Her body started shaking. Kristen was afraid of what he had to say. He should hate her for leaving like that. Kristen hated herself for it. She felt like _she _killed him. Her first love. Her only one.

Slowly, she opened it and read the simple words...and again. And again. Then finally the words sunk in and Kristen dropped the letter to the floor.

_Sometimes you find  
It's better black and white_

_---_

**Yes, another songfic. I think I'm obsessed with them. I wrote this because of Nic's love for the Jonas Brothers and Kristen/Derrick friendship. I hope you guys enjoyed. If it sucks, just tell me. **


End file.
